Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: War rages in Westeros; Arya tries desperately to get home. Her only companion is her friend Gendry; yet when the pair are attacked, things take a drastic turn when Gendry nearly dies. Hidden feelings, changes and unexpected revelations come out. Will the two find love, and be accepted; or lose it all in woods and forests of Westeros?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

This is the first Arya/Gendry story for my GOT marathon, just a few notes to point out. In this many events stayed canon but there have been changes. Ned survived, as did Mordane; it will be mentioned what happened to them in this chapter. The wars are still raging but with different purposes now, except for Stannis and Renly, who are still fighting for the same reason. Also the characters have been aged up, just to make things easier.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sky was bleak and threatened rain; yet that did not deter the young woman. She walked through the woods; trying hard to keep her bearings. The young woman was named Arya, a young woman of six and ten, she was the third child and youngest daughter of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and his wife Lady Catelyn. She was trying to find her way home, to the North, to Winterfell. Currently she was lost in the woods that grew along the Kingsroad. She guessed she was in the Riverlands by now, but saw no means yet to be certain. Her grey eyes narrowed and she ran a hand through her brown hair, it had once been long, but she had been forced to cut it very short. She heard the footsteps come up next to her and she turned; she hadn't been travelling alone after all, so she wasn't worried. Her companion was a tall, muscular, black haired, blue eyed man of one and twenty. His name was Gendry.

"So, any idea where we are yet?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not, if I did, I would tell you."

Gendry sighed and nodded. "Right, right, of course M'lady."

Arya rolled her eyes and turned.

"Let's just keep going and stop calling me that." She said to her friend.

So together they continued onwards, through the woods.

Arya sighed as she thought back to everything that had happened, everything that had led her to this situation. At one point, her family had been invited to live in the capital; her father was to become Hand of the King, to his old friend, King Robert Baratheon. In truth Arya hated it; especially the King's family, particularly his wife Cersei and eldest son Joffrey. Arya was not a typical lady, holding a strong hatred for dresses and sewing and all that. Yet her father did not chide her for it. Instead upon discovering Arya had been given a sword, a thing bladed one she called Needle, he arranged for her to have lessons. Those had been Arya's happiest days, training with the Braavosi sword master Syrio Forel. As a dress was unsuitable for fighting, she got to wear more comfortable clothes, mainly simple breeches and a tunic, clothing more fitting for men by the standards of many around her. Then one day, it all came crashing down; the King died; her father unearthed some shocking news but was declared a traitor and captured, her sister Sansa was taken prisoner and the rest of the Stark household present were slaughtered. Arya had managed to escape thanks to Syrio and had gone into hiding. It was then she first met Gendry; who helped her hide and brought her food and news while she was doing so. As such she knew, more or less, the current situation and how things stood. It was also why she was traversing through the woods and not walking on the Kingsroad. The reason being that Westeros was at war.

Following her father's imprisonment; her eldest brother Robb, had rallied the Northern armies, as well as those of the Riverlands, who served her mother's house. Not only that, but King Robert's two brothers had raised armies too; all but Robb aiming to claim the Iron Throne for themselves. The news which brought Arya relief was that, one day, with the war heating up, her father had somehow managed to escape along with Sansa and the only other survivors who were held prisoner, Sansa, Jeyne and Mordane, the Septa who had taught Arya and the other girls the 'ladies arts'. As such, as soon as the opportunity presented itself, Arya planned to escape. However something happened which changed her plans. At one point Gendry came to deliver food and such, he announced that he wouldn't be able to do so anymore. He then revealed that his master, the smith Tobho Mott had told him to go into hiding. Apparently he was being hunted too; by the Gold Cloaks, yet he had no idea why. As such Arya adapted her plans and, when the city prepared itself for a siege from Stannis Baratheon, Arya led Gendry to a secret tunnel she had found. From there they had managed to escape and reached the outside. Since then they had been wandering together, trying to get to Winterfell.

Another thing that crossed her mind as they headed north was Gendry himself. She didn't know much about him, about his family. At first she had been wary of him, even if he knew who she was. Yet as time passed they had grown closer; remarkably he not only didn't mind her less than feminine interests, he encouraged them. He had even said to her once that he didn't see why men should do all the fighting and rescuing, surely women should be permitted to fight to, at the very least so they could defend themselves. Eventually she began to trust him enough to talk about her family and her past. He had done the same, but didn't seem to reveal as much as she did. But then again, she supposed it wasn't that surprising, one of the first things he revealed was that he had no idea who his father was. He also explained that his mother had died when he was young and that he was all too aware of his bastard status. But when it came to details about his father, he had nothing, his mother he could give plenty of details about. However she didn't like to push for them, it was clear her death still hurt him. By now she was certain, there was no one she would rather have at her side, helping her. While not brilliant, he knew enough about sword-fighting to keep himself alive. She also knew that travelling through the woods, or anywhere when war was raging, was very dangerous, especially for females. War brought out the bandits and rapists and others who would wish harm upon her. So in a way it felt comforting to know she had someone to help her, should such a situation arise. She had confidence in her own skills; but knew it never hurt to have help.

Just then Gendry stopped before suddenly pulling her back and down.

"What the…" She began before he cut across her.

"Arry, shhh." He hissed, using the name they had agreed on for her disguise as a boy.

That was the reason she had cut her hair, she also wore firm bands under her tunic to hold her breasts down. By disguising herself as a boy, she hoped to further avoid the dangers that would threaten her due to her gender. She scowled but said nothing. She could see why he had pulled her back, why they were now taking cover behind some fallen trees. A contingent of horse men, each one bearing the sigil of the Lannisters on their shields and tabards, were riding past. If Gendry hadn't pulled her out of the way, they would have seen her.

Arya moved forward slightly. Gendry let out a hiss of breath but she quickly whispered.

"Quiet, I'm trying to hear what they're saying."

He nodded and waited; it was disturbing to Arya that, despite them being so close to each other. Their bodies pressed tight together, Arya felt no sense of discomfort. She ignored it however and listened carefully.

One of the soldiers sighed. "I still can't believe it; I thought with the Young Wolf back in Winterfell…we would regain lost ground, how could their resistance be so stubborn."

The other conversations continued in this manner; but Arya was able to pick up some facts which gave her hope. Her brother Robb had returned to Winterfell; her father, sister and Jeyne, along with Mordane had all made it to Winterfell. Despite Robb's departure, the Riverlands, likely still being aided by northerners, were holding ground. The Lannisters were still suffering defeats, winning only small skirmishes.

She knew that would change eventually, but for the moment, for her, it was enough. Finally however the contingent passed by and was out of sight. They waited for the outriders to also leave; Arya still surprised at her lack of discomfort, regarding her and Gendry's closeness. Once they were certain they were alone however, they stood up.

"Well, things are looking good for now." She said with a smile. "We better press on; I want to try and get as far north as possible, before sunset."

Gendry nodded but looking dubious. "How do you know we're going the right way?"

Arya sighed. "I know we're in the Riverlands, so we're relatively safe. Even if we can't find our way north ourselves, we'll likely find one of my grandfather's bannermen, who can ensure we get there."

Gendry accepted this and they pressed on, determined. Gendry however was worried, especially with sunset approaching; that was a favoured time for ambushes after all. He was fairly certain, with a degree of concern, they'd run into some group of bandits or other lowlifes, before finding anyone helpful.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I thought you'd like those parts; well, not just Ned and Jeyne, but Sansa and Mordane are safe too :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gendry sighed as he looked around; he turned to Arya and spoke.

"I don't think we're going to get much further today." He said seriously. "We should stop, find a place to rest for the night, Arry."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Much as it irked her; having to spend another day away from her family. She knew that after night fell, navigating through the woods would be impossible. The Kingsroad also, was still not an option, not with Lannister soldiers clearly still around. They began looking around and soon found a suitable spot, near a stream. They quickly got to work, making the small clearing habitable; Gendry quickly began gathering firewood, while Arya checked what provisions they had and gathered more food. She knew she wasn't an expert on this sort of thing; but Gendry at least had enough knowledge to know what was safe and what wasn't. She'd gather what she could, then let him make his own judgements.

'_I wonder where we are exactly.'_ She pondered quietly. _'Tomorrow, I think, once we check it's safe enough; we should maybe move just a little closer to the Kingsroad. We might see a sign or something, then we'll know roughly where we are…How much further we need to go.'_

Satisfied with what she had gathered she headed back to the small clearing.

When she returned she found Gendry had just started a small cooking fire, it was all they could risk. She set down what she had gathered and spoke.

"Here's what I could find; I don't know half of these things so…If you find I've picked up something poisonous or inedible, just get rid of it."

He nodded. "Fine; let's see."

Arya noted that Gendry's fringe seemed to stick to his forehead, his face seemed slightly damp.

Seeing her gaze he explained. "I decided to wash up in the stream, we've been travelling for some time after all."

"Good idea." Arya replied before standing up. "I think I'll go and wash up too."

She then glared at him before adding. "No peeking."

Gendry shook his head. "Of course not, M'lady."

"One day, I'm going to make you stop that." She snarled before walking off towards the stream.

She stopped, she was more or less hidden from view now, a clump of bushes separating her and Gendry. However she knew if she called out, he'd hear her and vice-versa. She let out a long slow sigh, allowing the tension in her body to relax; her shoulders dropped slightly. She knelt down, immediately put her hands in the stream, not caring about the temperature of the water; and began to wash her face. Once she was done with that she looked around carefully. Gendry still couldn't see her and certainly wasn't peeking. So she quickly undid the laces and pulled her tunic off over her head.

Arya bit her lip as she examined her torso; all the bruises she had accumulated from training with Syrio were gone now. But there were still some fresh bruises, as well as small scars, showing whitely even on her pale skin. A record of her rough living on the streets of King's Landing and in the wilds. Her disguise as a boy had almost been ruined by her natural bodily growth. While not as big as her mother's or sister's she knew her breasts were large enough to be noticeable, enough that they could ruin her disguise. Luckily she had found a way around it. So, further preparing to wash; she reached up and unfastened the simple bands she wore which held her breasts flat. Once done with that she began to wash her upper body. While Gendry kept his word; someone actually was peeking on Arya. They were on the other side of the stream; hidden from view. He smirked as he saw her, he was a roughly dressed, unkempt man, wielding a sword; clearly a bandit. He turned and called out cautiously; not wanting her to hear.

"Hey, Ralph, Stef, Sammy, up here."

Three other bandits came over to him.

"What's all the noise about Edwin?" Ralph asked.

Edwin directed their attention to the half-naked girl at the other side of the stream. "Look what we have here boys."

Stef let out a low whistle; while the other two smirked when they saw her.

"Well, well." Ralph drawled. "What's a girl doing all the way out here; a cute one too, even with the short hair."

Sammy shrugged. "Dunno, don't care; let's just take her already."

Stef was gazing fixatedly at Arya's breasts. "Oh I'd like to take her alright; but we better see if she's alone first."

They agreed to check and see if they would still hold an advantage and so waited while Arya dried off.

Arya sighed and bound down her breasts again before pulling her tunic back on and tying the laces. The bandits watching smirked as they saw this; finally realizing how she had come so far unscathed.

"Clever I'll admit." Ralph whispered to the others. "Disguising herself as a boy."

The others merely nodded and they continued their scouting and saw her regroup with Gendry.

Edwin shook his head. "So she wasn't alone; still, it's just one person, there's two of them, and a lot more of us."

Stef nodded. "Let's get the boys and get ready to have some fun."

They headed back to their camp. Arya meanwhile sat down next to Gendry and took the food that he offered her. They ate in silence; all the while staying alert. Finally however, once they had done eating; Arya turned to Gendry.

"Say Gendry, I've been thinking, what are you going to do, after all this?"

Gendry shrugged. "I don't know; maybe go looking for work."

Arya smiled lightly. "You could always stay at Winterfell; there's a forge there, I'm sure Mikken would appreciate some help."

"I don't think so; I just…it probably wouldn't be wise for me to stay in Winterfell." He replied quietly, suddenly trying to avoid looking at her.

Confused Arya tried to catch his gaze while asking. "Why not?"

Gendry just shook his head, not offering any real explanation, yet strangely feeling awkward all of a sudden. Arya bit her lip again, worried.

She was worried about Gendry potentially leaving, not staying in Winterfell with her. She couldn't understand it; then she found she also couldn't understand why she was worried about that fact.

'_What is wrong with me, it's not as if I…No, it's not that, don't even think that.' _She told herself sternly.

They were about to lay down for the night; when suddenly Arya heard something, some sort of noise. She immediately leapt up.

"Gendry, quick; I heard something." She hissed, drawing Needle and holding it ready.

Gendry was also on his feet, drawing his sword. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Positive."

They both waited warily; wondering just what was approaching them now and if they'd manage to get through it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I thought that was pretty neat.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's what happens.  
hawaiiangrl: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They both stood ready, waiting for the source of the noise to appear. Gendry began to have slight doubts, not about the noise. He was certain Arya had indeed heard something, but about the closeness of it. It might have simply been an echo of something on the Kingsroad. He knew it was wishful thinking, but in truth, that's what he hoped it was. They had no such luck however, since at that moment, seeing their prey was too alert, a group of rough looking men, all armed, emerged from the woods.

"Bandits." Arya hissed.

He nodded, not taking his eyes off them. "This is bad, really bad."

One of the men, who appeared to be the leader smirked at them. "Well, well, what have we here? Fresh meat boys, well, since you seem to have guessed what we are, you'll know what we want."

"Ha, yeah, c'mon then, let's have those valuables and any money." Another said with a harsh laugh.

Arya and Gendry exchanged a look; stepping closer together, swords still raised.

Finally Arya spoke up. "Too bad, you're out of luck, we don't have anything like that."

The men looked around, distastefully and the leader spoke again.

"Hmmm, fair enough, I can believe that. But we're not leaving empty handed." He paused and then, as Arya suspected, their true intentions were revealed. "Tell you what, you give us the girl and we'll let you go boy, what do you say?"

He grinned at Gendry who froze; shocked by the revelation that they knew Arya's true gender.

A sudden chill ran down Arya's spine; there was only one possibility for them to know that.

'_They saw me, when I was washing at the stream, they were spying on me.' _She realized, feeling the heat rise to her face.

Gendry however recovered from his shock and scowled. "Give her to you, not a chance!"

The men laughed. "Oh, keeping her for yourself huh?"

"No, I wouldn't do that." Gendry growled.

Arya then cut in. "I don't _belong_ to anybody. So forget it."

"Well we tried to be reasonable." The leader stated casually. "Now we have to do it the hard way. GET THEM!"

The bandits immediately moved in; their intent was clear. They were trying to keep Arya alive, no doubt wishing to claim her as a prize. Gendry however they clearly intended to kill; this worried her however as it meant he was in more danger. Still they fought back bravely; taking the bandits by surprise. They were even more surprised, shocked even, when Arya drove Needle through one of the bandits unprotected chest. She pushed him off and spun to block a strike from another bandits sword pommel. Gendry continued to deflect attacks and try to strike his own, only for them to also be deflected.

"Shit, this isn't right, the girl's killed one of our boys." One of them cried out.

The leader scoffed. "Who cares, keep going."

So the fight continued, with a few more bandits dropping dead; some of them falling to Gendry, others to Arya.

Things still looked bleak however; there was just too many bandits. However Gendry quickly spotted something; thanks to the numbers they had killed. He quickly grabbed Arya's hand and began to run.

"C'mon, this way!" He yelled.

Arya stumbled briefly but caught her footing quickly. She ran alongside Gendry as they made their escape. They were now outside the circle the bandits had formed and were still running. They could hear the enraged shouts of the bandits behind them. Gendry turned briefly; trying to see if they were being pursued. Arya then heard a distinct whistling noise and Gendry gave a surprised grunt. She gasped as Gendry looked down, both of them seeing it at the same time. An arrow had lodged itself in Gendry's right shoulder.

"Fuck." Arya gasped before tugging at Gendry's hand. "C'mon; forget any pursuers, just run!"

Gendry nodded and they ran, not daring to stop. They could still hear the yelling of the bandits, growing slowly less distinct. Arya glanced over at Gendry; he was gritting his teeth, his free hand clutching his wound. Yet otherwise he gave no sign of pain or discomfort. Still they pressed on, trying to ignore the burning in their lungs as they began to run out of breath. They didn't dare stop until they were far away from the site of the attack. The bandits could no longer be heard. They finally stopped and fell to the ground, sitting, gasping for breath, relieved at their lucky escape.

Finally, once they caught their breath, Arya turned to Gendry.

"Do you still have bandages with you?" She asked; he nodded. "Good, give them to we, we have to get that arrow out and treat your wound as best we can."

Gendry sighed and nodded again, handing Arya the bandages and turning so she could check the arrow. She examined it; using what little knowledge she had on medical matters; mostly stuff she had picked up eavesdropping on Maester Luwin whenever she could. She bit her lip; examining the wound carefully and finally nodded slowly.

"Well; it could have been worse. It didn't go right through, and it's not that deep…So I don't think it's lodged in any bones." She explained.

Gendry nodded, replying. "Great, well that's something at least."

Arya bit her lip again. "Okay, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt. Do you want something to bite on?"

Gendry shook his head.

"Already got that; just do it."

So they both prepared themselves. Arya picked up the pad that would need to be held against the wound. Taking a deep breath she grasped the arrow and, with a sharp tug, pulled it out. Gendry let out a low moan, muffled by the rag he was biting on, but no other sound. Arya quickly pressed the pad against the wound, pressing hard to lessen the bleeding. They waited long enough and then, acting quickly, Gendry carefully removed his tunic. Arya pressed a fresh pad against the wound and began to bind it in place with the bandages. Finally, once she was done, Gendry pulled his tunic back on and gingerly moved his shoulder and arm.

Arya waited anxiously.

"Well?" She asked finally.

Gendry nodded. "Just a little stiff, but otherwise fine."

She let out a sigh of relief and handed Gendry the remaining bandages back. Not wanting to risk the bandits coming upon them again, they pressed on. Yet in the end they could go no further, especially as night fell. They agreed to try and get some rest and set up as best they could. They lay for a long time however, only managing to doze fitfully, as the night wore on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, that's pretty nasty what happened to him.  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked the fight. I know, it's nasty, still look on the bright side, at least it wasn't a crossbow bolt.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Arya glanced over her shoulder; listening carefully. Just because they had escaped the bandits didn't mean they weren't still being pursued.

'_They could still be following us; we aren't exactly able to cover our tracks.'_ She thought worriedly. _'If they catch up with us again; we'll be in real trouble.'_

After only a fitful rest, they had prepared themselves for the day, then, with only a light breakfast they could eat while walking, they had moved on. Arya knew that if they were attacked, they wouldn't be able to resist as effectively, putting them in a very vulnerable position. Arya knew with certainty that she wouldn't be able to resist as well as she had before. She was exhausted, it had reached the point where even Needle felt heavy in her hands. She glanced over at Gendry; he surely felt the same. Even though he refused to comment on it; she was growing worried. Gendry's movements seemed to be growing more sluggish as time went on. She noticed that his eyes were unfocused and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Gendry, is something wrong?" She asked cautiously.

He looked at her, blinking a few times, until his eyes focused. "I'm fine; just tired."

Arya shook her head. "Are you sure, you seem to be slowing down. If there is something wrong…?"

"I'm fine Arry, really." He replied. "Look, don't worry about me; everything will be alright."

She wished she could believe him, but she was doubtful. There were still so many things that could go wrong. She refused to believe that everything would be alright, at least until she was back in Winterfell.

* * *

In King's Landing the mood was tense. Members of the Small Council sat at their seats while King Joffrey paced back and forth. He was muttering angrily; glaring towards the door. His mother sat in her usual seat, also watching the door, although she was calmer. There were two members of the council missing; one of whom, Joffrey knew was vital. So he was frustrated when the door opening. It was his Uncle, not his Grandfather, they still couldn't begin.

"Where have you been?" Joffrey snarled at his uncle.

Tyrion fixed him with a look, shaking his head. "Where else, in my chambers; perhaps your messengers could do with having knowledge of the layout of the palace…Or at least be given good directions."

Joffrey glared sharply, infuriated by his uncle's insolence. But his uncle ignored him and simply took his seat. Cersei merely looked at her brother with contempt.

"Where is our father?" She asked severely.

Tyrion shrugged. "How should I know, you're the one he talks to."

Cersei curled her lip at that, but any retort she was about to make was interrupted by Tywin's arrival. All eyes turned to him, but Tywin did not change pace or even acknowledge that he was the last person to arrive. He simply walked calmly over to his seat and sat down. His gaze was cool, methodical even and Tyrion suspected that Tywin had delayed his arrival on purpose. It had been Joffrey who had called this impromptu meeting after all.

Joffrey glared at his grandfather.

"Good, now we're all here."

Tywin did not even bat an eyelid, he simply replied. "For what purpose have we gathered Your Grace, I am quite busy after all. Your Kingdom won't run itself."

Joffrey glowered but then straightened up and began to speak.

"As you are all aware; certain…people, 'undesirables', had to be killed some time ago."

Tyrion then cut in. "Ah yes, King Robert's bastards, how could we forget."

Joffrey snarled but Tywin stopped any argument. "That will do Tyrion. Yes, I'm sure we all remember, now, why mention this Your Grace?"

Joffrey straightened up, regaining his composure.

"It has come to my attention, that we didn't do as thorough a job as we should have." He remarked savagely. "Some of these pretenders are still out there. Three at least."

"Three?" Littlefinger remarked with a grin. "Interesting, I was led to believe that all but two of King Robert's bastards were born here in the capital."

Pycelle shook his head. "That is true, but I fail to see why you find that interesting, I mean…"

Joffrey then snapped. "He's explaining that one escaped the Gold Cloaks. The other two only survived because the Gold Cloaks couldn't get to them, but one of them actively escaped us."

There was a stony silence that followed this statement.

Finally Tywin responded.

"I see, thank you for bringing this to our attention." He said calmly. "But compared to what we're still trying to deal with…"

Joffrey cut across him, almost shouting. "This is important, these pretenders are a real threat, we must stop them."

Silence fell again before Joffrey then demanded. "What do we know about the survivors?"

"We at least know where the two that are currently beyond our reach are." Varys replied. "One is a girl in the Vale, the other is Edric Storm, currently under Stannis Baratheon's 'protection'. If you can call it that."

"And the third?"

Varys nodded and continued. "A young man named Gendry, he used to work at an armourers shop here; but disappeared before the Gold Cloaks could find him. He could be…anywhere by now, even dead."

Joffrey shook his head. "We need proof of that; if he is dead, we need his body to be sure. As for the others…"

"Only one can be seen as a 'threat' to you." Tyrion remarked. "Or are you actually scared that girl in the Vale would try anything."

"Of course not, but she still needs to die, they all do!" Joffrey growled. "We can't get them with the Gold Cloaks, let's just crush Stannis already and deal with this Edric Storm. We can send an assassin or someone to deal with this girl in the Vale and to find this Gendry."

There was silence; even Littlefinger and Varys seemed shocked by this brutality.

Finally however, Joffrey's triumphant smirk disappeared, with a simple phrase from Tywin.  
"Out of the question."

Joffrey gaped, stunned before bellowing. "WHAT, I demand…!"

Tywin however cut across him, without raising his voice, but keeping it firm. "We are not wasting resources on a futile and pointless half-baked scheme. Stannis Baratheon will be dealt with in time. As for the rest, they are of no concern, so put it out of mind."

With that, Tywin got to his feet, declared the meeting over and left. The rest of the Small Council also left. Tyrion, smirking, left too. Joffrey glowered as they went and turned to Cersei.

"You agree with me mother, those 'pretenders' must be stopped." He said, sounding almost desperate.

Cersei sighed and stood up. "_All_ our enemies must be stopped. But we have to be smart about it; deal with those who are the most dangerous to us first."

With that she too left, leaving Joffrey enraged.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, no doubt about it :)  
Wolfigrl2013: Thanks.  
Pop: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It had been two days, two days since the bandit attack. Arya was no less wary however; even though there had been no further attacks. Her worries were also growing; despite his claims, Gendry seemed to be getting worse. She glanced over at him; he was still moving sluggishly and seemed disoriented. He was also breathing heavily and seemed to be shivering. Yet there was sweat on his brow too. She couldn't take it anymore and knew she had to ask.

"Gendry, are you sure you are alright?"

He looked at her with bleary eyes. "I'm fine, I told you Arry…"

She bit her lip; his words were slurred as he spoke. "Don't think I can't see what's happening to do Gendry. Just tell me if there's something wrong."

Gendry shook his head. "I assure you, it's nothing."

Just then however he stumbled and had to grab a nearby tree for support. Arya hurried over to him and helped support him.

"Sure it's nothing." She remarked sarcastically as she glared.

She reached out and felt his brown. "You have a fever Gendry, and I saw everything else. You're sick, we need to find somewhere to stop and rest."

Gendry groaned. "But…"

"No buts; we're stopping."

She looked around, trying to find somewhere they could rest. Hopefully a place with medical supplies; they didn't have anything to treat illnesses with them after all.

She couldn't see a village or anything nearby that would help them. But she saw a building, clearly part of what was once a homestead; nearby. It looked empty but there was still strong hope for there to be supplies inside; hopefully things that could help.

"Gendry, over there." She pointed it out to him.

He lifted his head, squinting at the building and nodded. She was even more worried now, she wasn't entirely certain he had actually seen it. Still he pushed himself up and began moving. She walked with him, guiding him carefully towards the homestead building. Halfway there Gendry stumbled again; Arya winced.

'_What could possibly be wrong with him?'_ She thought frantically. _'I've never seen anything like this; this illness, what if it's…it's fatal.'_

She hated to admit it; but the very thought of that scared her. She knew that if Gendry died, she'd be all alone, stuck out in the wilderness. Yet she felt that it would actually be losing him that would affect her more keenly.

Her thoughts continued. _'He's stuck by me through all this; he's a true friend. I can't…I won't lose him, not like this.'_

So, gathering her strength, she helped him straighten up. She then did her best to support him while guiding him towards the building. She fought to keep herself strong; she had to focus, there had to be something she could do to help Gendry. She noticed too that his heart seemed to be beating at a faster, irregular pace.

They finally reached the building; Gendry leaned heavily against the nearby wall. Meanwhile Arya tried the door; it was unlocked. She waited tensely, listening, but couldn't hear anything.

"Gendry, I need you to try and stay awake, just stay there, I need to make sure it's safe." She told her.

He nodded and she cautiously moved into the house. She kept a tight grip on Needle as she searched the house. There was no sign of anyone living in the house; although the search seemed to confirm her suspicious. This had indeed been part of a homestead; perhaps the main house. Once she was done and verified the place was abandoned, yet strangely, and thankfully, not plundered, she returned outside. Gendry was exactly where she left him, although he was sweating more freely now and was panting for breath.

Arya steeled herself and took charge. "Let's go, get you inside; then we can find out what's wrong exactly."

He nodded slowly and lifted himself from the wall. He carefully made his way inside; trying hard not to stumble. It was disheartening for Arya, seeing Gendry like this. He was the strong one; yet now he seemed completely weak, whatever this illness was, it was sapping his strength. Luckily there was a bed room on the ground floor. She decided it would be safer to move him to that one. This proved to be a wise choice since, on the way, he collapsed, losing consciousness. Despite the strain Arya half-dragged, half-carried him the rest of the way.

Once she laid him down on the bed, she checked again. His fever was worse than ever, she carefully began to remove his tunic. As she did so however, her hand accidentally brushed against the shoulder that had been wounded by the arrow. She jumped as Gendry, despite still being unconscious, yelled in pain. The yell was strangled and punctuated by a dry heave before he stopped moving. She stared in shock, only the rise and fall of his chest, and his erratic breathing, told her he was still alive.

'_How…How can this be, that wound was treated; we kept it covered. But, I don't understand.'_ She thought frantically. _'What do I do now; damn?! Okay, calm down; think, think.'_

She knew sitting there fretting wouldn't do any good. The trouble was she felt at a loss; unsure of what to do. She had no idea how she could help Gendry, her medical knowledge was negligible at best. Formed up only of what precious little she had managed to eavesdrop from Maester Luwin. There had to be something else; she hated the idea of leaving Gendry, but she had to see. So she stood and reluctantly left the room. She soon found what she was looking for, a library. She carefully browsed over the books until she found what she was looking for. It was a collection of writings by a Maester who, if the book was to be believed, had studied all forms of medicine. She just hoped she'd find answers, or some means to heal Gendry in here. At the very least, she had to ease his symptoms just now, which meant scouring the house for any medical supplies. She acted automatically; not even thinking about what she was doing, she just had one thought in mind now, helping Gendry.

* * *

End of chapter, things are looking rather grim now, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Decided to take a little break from the intensity of what's happening with Arya and Gendry. As such we are going to see how things are in King's Landing and even Winterfell.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah it's pretty bad, oh, just wait and see what's happening.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tyrion sighed quietly as he stood in the throne room, listening to various messengers as they delivered news from the various battles being fought. He could see Joffrey growing more and more irate, since no news of any grand victory was being reported. All the battles fought seemed to be little more than skirmishes against the Riverlords; all of whom maintained a tight defence. There were several losses for them, but of an insignificant scale. Yet Joffrey clearly felt these losses a disaster; clearly his pride demanded that he win every battle. Yet the victories they had gained were no sweeter; all of insubstantial gain. It was turning into a war of attrition, a very unpopular kind of war, due to high cost it would bring, especially at the end, when it was time to try and rebuild.

"Explain to me." Joffrey finally said to the messenger, a dangerous edge to his voice. "How is it we cannot destroy these petty rebels."

The messenger looked fearful. "Your Grace we…We suffered terrible damage when the Northern Army attacked us; now some of the Northern Army has remained with the Riverlords to aid the defence. They are also ready for us now; expecting our attacks. We no longer have the element of surprise."

Joffrey glowered however and stood from the throne. "Are you trying to insult me?"

The messenger gaped but before he could answer Joffrey continued.

"You claim, that my army cannot win, except by surprise attacks. You claim that we are weaker than these pathetic traitors."

Tyrion cringed, he knew things were about to get very ugly soon.

Joffrey shook his head, glaring angrily as the messenger stammered and tried to form some sort of response.

Finally he sighed. "Enough, I will not have this. You dare imply we are incompetent, that _I _am incompetent! You claim we cannot match a group of savage barbaric beasts and some puny little fishermen."

Before Joffrey could cry out and pass sentence on the unfortunate man, the throne room doors opened. Joffrey glared at the person entered; outraged. But he was the only one, nobody else showed any signs of disapproval at the King being interrupted. For good reason too, as the man now walking down the throne room, towards the throne, was the Hand of the King himself. Tywin stopped next to the messenger and regarded Joffrey coolly. To such an extent even Joffrey's anger vanished to be replaced with apprehension.

"I see you are pushing things too far again Your Grace." He remarked. "Failing to admit even your own shortcomings and pushing the blame onto others. Is that what a true King would do?"

"He implied that I was at fault here, the King…"

Tywin shook his head. "He spoke the truth; we had our initial victories thanks to our surprise attack on them. A prepared enemy is much more difficult to handle."

Joffrey gaped and opened and closed his mouth, but no words came.

Tywin then continued to explain.

"I fail to see what you hope to accomplish with your battle plans. You send the soldiers to directly attack our enemies, if they suggest alternative plans, or even try to use initiative and do so…They are treated as traitors."

"They are, they're going against orders!" Joffrey yelled.

Tywin looked grim as he continued. "Yet by following orders they are simple offering themselves to the slaughter as they are being made to charge mindlessly at a prepared enemy."

Joffrey froze; his face going red as he realized what Tywin was saying. Their troops were being wasted on mindless attacks that gained nothing but deaths. Tyrion couldn't help but smirk; especially since his father wasn't finished.

"On top of that, by sending the soldiers to fight and die; you leave us defenceless should Stannis Baratheon recover from his loss and try attacking again."

Joffrey glowered and sat back down, saying nothing, there was nothing more to be said. The royal court began to file out. The messenger scuttled gratefully off and Tywin turned and left, without even glancing back at Joffrey. Later Tyrion entered his father's office; Tywin barely glanced up from the documents in front of him. Tyrion did not let this deter him however and sat down opposite the desk.  
"What now?"

Tyrion smirked. "I am simply curious father; what do you plan to do about this incident?"

Tywin shook his head. "We've been at war for too long. It's time to recover our strength and to be ready for any possible attacks."

Tyrion nodded; his father's words were wise, what he said was true after all.

This did present a little problem however.

"How do you plan to inform my dear nephew that the soldiers are all being pulled back to their lands?" Tyrion asked, curiously.

Tywin barely reacted to the pointed question however. "He will simply be told what is happening. If he raises issue with it, I will remind him that it is because of him and his idiotic 'plans' that they are being pulled back in the first place."

Tyrion nodded and decided now was the time to share what he had learned. "You know he's decided to still try and have those bastards killed, despite your disapproval."

"Yes, I know." Tywin remarked. "It is of no concern, he will not succeed. We will have no wasted resources."

Tyrion later left, returning to his chambers; confused. How could his father be so sure that Joffrey wouldn't be able to hire mercenaries or something to kill Robert's last surviving bastards? He got the answer when he found Bronn waiting in his chambers, smirking.

"Have I missed a joke?" Tyrion asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Bronn shook his head. "Hardly, you see the joke every day, sitting on that big metal chair of swords."

Sighing and reaching for the nearest wine cup Tyrion asked. "What's my nephew done now?"

"Lost his temper; it seems just when he wants them to go and hunt his father's bastard children…Every mercenary and assassin that he can possibly get in contact with is conveniently busy." Bronn explained with a sardonic smirk. "Off on some business for the Hand of the King, although it sounds a bit like a wild goose chase to me."

Tyrion smirked; now he saw it, how clever of his father to make absolutely sure. There were still others out there who would do the job true. But Joffrey had neither the wit, nor the means, to try and contact them.

* * *

In Winterfell Eddard Stark sighed as he sat in the Great Hall. He wasn't alone either, his family were seated with him. So far he and Robb had been busy, as such he had missed quite a bit. Yet now that they were all seated together, they were overwhelmed with worry and concern. He looked around at his family; Cat was at his side, Robb was putting away the letters bearing messages from the Riverlands. Sansa sat, gazing forlornly at the empty seat next to her. Next to Robb, Bran and Rickon sat; that was one glimmer of hope for Ned. Despite all their fears, Bran seemed to be adapting rather well to his new life, being crippled. Ned supposed his friendship with Howland's two children certainly helped in that regard. If anyone knew what it was like to be treated different simply for not being the same as everyone else, it was the Crannogs. He turned his gaze back to the empty chair and then looked at everyone again. Like him they all looked at it with a faraway and worried gaze. It was Arya's chair; the only one of his children still missing. He knew they all felt the same way, had the exact same concern. Where was Arya, what had happened to her, was she even alive?

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, glad you liked that.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked the scenes :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; he certainly is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Arya was frantic; it was now four days since the attack, Gendry's condition wasn't improving. She couldn't see any signs of it getting worse, but she feared that might be the case. She had scoured the entire building of the homestead and found various medical supplies. She had consulted the book several times, yet found nothing that held all of Gendry's symptoms together. She was able to temporarily bring down his fever; but it returned again. She did not want to risk offering him the same treatment again in case she accidentally poisoned him.

'_Urgh, what is this…There must be something in this book?' _She thought desperately.

She looked up, biting her lip again as Gendry groaned. She hurried over to him; she had changed the bandages; done everything she could right now, but nothing was working. She checked and noted his fever was worse than before.

"No, this can't…not now, please." She said desperately.

She turned and frantically turned the pages of the books. She stopped and groaned; she had found a part of the book that was damaged. Yet what she could read of it told her that the details were indeed about the very illness Gendry had. All his symptoms were listed, they could clearly be read, but very little else was visible.

Arya growled and searched through the gathered supplies.

'_Nothing, absolutely nothing, not in the book, not here…'_ She could feel whatever slim hopes she had at first slipping away.

She had found out what had happened to Gendry; but didn't know exactly what it was, or how to treat it. As a matter of fact, much of what she had with her was probably useless. She probably didn't even had the cure.

Her thoughts raced continually through this. _'Dammit, even if I was to find what could cure him…I couldn't get it, I can't…I can't just leave him here alone.'_

She heard Gendry give an agonized gasp, she turned back to him. She froze as she noticed his eyes were open, but still unfocused.

"Ary…Arry, I…" He gasped.

She hurried over to him. "Shhh, don't talk, save your strength. I'll find something, don't worry."

He weakly nodded before his eyes closed again. He grit his teeth, undoubtedly in great pain. Arya watched helplessly. _'It's getting worse; his fever's making him delirious now. He almost said my real name…'_

She shook her head; Gendry wasn't one to slip up like that. This illness was progressively getting worse, yet she was stuck, she had no real means to help him. She watched him carefully, trying hard to keep her dismay from overshadowing her. She needed to try and focus, it was the only way, if she could just think, hopefully there would be some idea she could come up with.

The immediate idea was to search the house and try and find the missing parts of the page. But she had already scoured it thoroughly searching for medical supplies.

However she then realized something. _'But I didn't check the library; the book was there, it should have been obvious.'_

She carefully checked Gendry and then, relieved that there shouldn't be any trouble, at least for now, she hurried to the library. Some time later, after checking on Gendry again, Arya slumped down in the seat. She had indeed found fragments of the missing page, but still nothing to tell her what was afflicting Gendry. Not only that, they confirmed her worst fears; the antidote wasn't something she had in her possession, or was readily available.

_No, this can't be it; this can't be the end.'_ She thought sadly. _'I can't lose him, not Gendry. Please no…'_

She felt the tears stinging her eyes and hastily wiped them away. She couldn't believe it; how could she be crying like this? She expected sadness of course, especially at the thought of losing her friend, but this, this was more than that. How could she be feeling such a profound feeling of fear at the loss?

She buried her face in her hands. _'What is wrong with me, it's not like I…Like I, oh Gods, after everything I said, I have, haven't I…?'_

Yet before those thoughts could become fully coherent in her head; she was distracted. She heard a noise outside the building, it sounded like someone calling out. She stiffened and waited, listening carefully.

"Anyone home!" The voice called out, a mocking tone to it. "If you're in there, come out, or we'll make you!"

She stood up, eyes wide, she recognized that voice. Holding Needle carefully she edged closer to the window. She hid alongside it and glanced out. She grimaced, as she expected, it was the bandits who had attacked them before. They had finally caught up, even if they didn't know it just yet.

* * *

Catelyn stood watching over the courtyard; she could see Bran sitting on horseback, practicing his archery. He wasn't alone either, the Reed siblings were with him too; the young lady, Meera, was also practicing archery, while the boy, Jojen, stood nearby, talking to them.

'_It's good Bran has been able to befriend them. They don't judge him in any way…Although, it may be my imagination, but he seems to be rather _close _to Meera Reed.'_ She pondered as she watched them.

Her thoughts were cut short however by Robb arriving.

"Mother; father received a raven from Riverrun." He stated.

She turned. "Is there…Is it trouble?"

Robb shrugged. "We cannot be certain; it's…troubling to say the least."

She turned and followed Robb to the great hall. Ned was there, talking with Maester Luwin, he looked up as they approached and he sighed.

"Cat; we've just heard…The Lannisters have pulled their armies back from the borders. We don't know why yet though."

She grimaced at this. "If they've pulled back, it could mean they are turning their attention to other matters. Do not forget, Stannis Baratheon is still a threat to them. But likewise; they could be planning a new assault."

Ned nodded sadly. "I know; we have to be ready for anything. We better get started; preparing everything."

So they set about their grim task; trying to prepare for all eventualities.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you like it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yup, things are looking bleak for them. Glad you liked the bit with Cat though :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, they sure are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Arya remained rigid, glancing out the window. She couldn't believe it had taken this long; but the bandits had caught up with them.

'_Dammit, of all times, why now?' _She fretted as she glanced back to where Gendry lay. _'There's no hope of them going away either.'_

She listened carefully and could hear them talking to each other.

"Do you really think someone's still in there, place looks abandoned, Ralph." One of them stated.

The one known as Ralph, the one Arya had deduced as the leader last time, snorted.  
"Doesn't matter one way or the other Edwin. We've given our warning, I don't see anyone coming out."

Edwin shrugged, nodding. "That's right, well, either they're hiding on no one is here. We'll find out when we loot the place."

A third bandit spoke up. "If someone is hiding?"

"Obvious Stef, we kill them." Ralph replied, before adding. "Unless it happens to be some pretty maiden, we'll have a good time before killing her."

The men laughed; Arya grit her teeth. Under normal circumstances, a group like this would try and keep quiet. But this conversation, which seemed deliberately loud enough to reach the house, had its effect too. If there had been people hiding in her, that weren't armed, they'd be petrified. That wasn't to say she was scared too; but she was keeping it under control. She knew now the risks; if they caught her.

However none of that was going to stop her, they were coming here anyway.

'_I can't let them get inside; I can't let them find Gendry.' _She told herself firmly. _'If they find him, they'll kill him. I need to fight them off but…'_

She knew it was likely to be a losing battle; that she'd find herself raped and killed. She hadn't slept in the two days since she had brought Gendry to the homestead. The two nights before that, on the run from the bandits, sleep had been no more than a fitful doze. Her concern for Gendry and his current condition; she had no way of knowing how that would affect her fighting.

'_Will it encourage me to keep fighting…Or will it distract me.' _She wondered.

Added to all that, the obvious problem was she was outnumbered and all alone. The added fear of knowing they would rape her, rather than simply grant her a clean death, nearly overcame her. But she pushed it away.

She told herself firmly. _'Fear cuts deeper than swords, I cannot be afraid.'_

She could see the bandits starting to move towards the homestead. She thought quickly about her exploration of the house. The windows were all closed and bolted, so the front door was the only way in or out. She then realized she could press the one true advantage she had.

'_They don't know I'm here yet. I can use the element of surprise on them.'_

So she hurried stealthily to the front door, drawing Needle. She pressed herself up against the wall, next to the door. She then waited for her chance.

One of the bandits began to open the door. Arya took her chance and lunged at him. He screamed terribly as Needle pierced his chest. Arya pushed him off her sword and he fell back. She darted outside as she heard the men outside reacting in surprise. The one known as Ralph actually cried out.

"Gods above, Sammy!"

The momentary confusion gave Arya a chance to quickly kill another two bandits. But then the others recovered; Edwin grinning widely.

"Well, well, it's the whore from last time." He remarked with savage glee. "Excellent, we've got a real prize here boys."

Ralph laughed. "Well, I think we can make an exception to our plans. Let's not kill this one, she's our prize after all."

Arya grit her teeth; she should have guessed. They still planned on raping her, but not killing her. They simply planned to keep her and rape her again and again most likely.

"Where's your 'friend'. I thought the two of you would be together." Edwin remarked.

Arya noticed the emphasis he put on the word friend and knew exactly what he meant. She glared angrily but something else also happened, much to her surprise.

Ralph was the one who pointed it out. "Oh, the little slut's blushing, I think we can guess what they were up to."

Arya growled and immediately attacked. The suddenness of her attack allowed her to kill another of the bandits. But when she attacked Ralph he was ready and blocked her strike. Soon the bandits advanced and Arya found herself having to fend off their strikes.

She noted they weren't making any move to actually harm her, no doubt so they could claim her later. But this did not give her an advantage in any way; there were still too many of them. They weren't exactly skilled swordsmen, but combined their strength and skill outmatched hers. She could feel the weariness of her sleepless nights creeping into her limbs too.

'_No, not now, not now please. I need to keep fighting, for Gendry's sake.'_

But even that couldn't prepare her for the continual co-ordinated attacks from the bandits. Finally one struck her hand with the pommel of his sword. Needle flew from her grasp and, as she tried to retrieve it; she was grabbed, her hands yanked above her head. A strong hand clamped tightly around both wrists. She struggled desperately, looking around. She had killed five of the bandits, wounded three others.

Ralph smirked in triumph. "So, got you at last, slut."

"Get off me, take your filthy hands off me, you…!" She screamed but her words were monetarily cut off.

Her struggles hadn't prevented them from unlacing her tunic and now it was being pulled off. The hand monetarily left her wrists, but her tunic restricted her arms movements. Once it was completely off and thrown aside the hand held her wrists firm again.

"This will be real fun, let's see these up close." The one known as Stef remarked.

Arya looked down, horrified as he undid the bindings, exposing her breasts to the chill air.

The bandits were grinning, Arya could hear their comments and continued to struggle.

"You'll never get away with this, you scum! She screamed. "You think I'll just let you rape me, I'd sooner die!"

Ralph glared. "Shut up bitch, you don't have a say in this."

Arya would have continued protesting, but at that moment, a large, foul smelling, clearly dirty, rag was shoved into her mouth. She was no gagged, her words incoherent.

"Look at those teats dance boys." Edwin remarked with glee.

Arya scowled; her struggles had been what clearly caused that. Edwin continued. "Not to mention those sexy little pink nipples, look at them, so hard, I think she's secretly enjoying this."

"Fhgg nhh hffhhlm; Hmt'f ghld, thht'f whn! Hm'll nmvmr mnjhn thnf, nhh fhggnng ghnt!" She screamed, her words mangled by the gag.

The men just laughed and then suddenly Arya felt her breeches loosen. Her belt had been undone, they were pulling her breeches down her legs.

She tried to scream again. "NH, DHN'T, GMT HFF MM!"

But they ignored her. She struggled desperately; her struggles only serving to entice the men with her breasts more. However they did prevent them from getting her breeches down past her knees. At least for now. But they still commented.

"Nice." Ralph said with glee as he eyed the tight, light brown curls on her mound. "I haven't fucked a hairy cunt in a long time."

Just then however, there was the whistle of an arrow and Ralph grunted, before falling down dead.

The other bandits reacted in shock and horror. Then more arrows flew in, killing several. In a panic the men dropped Arya and took off running. Only Edwin and two others, both wounded and very likely to die soon, escaped. Arya immediately pulled the cloth from her mouth and her breeches back up. She fastened her belt and quickly retrieved her tunic, pulling it on and lacing it up. She left her breast bindings.

'_They saw how those creeps were attacking me.' _She noted. _'They'll know I'm a girl, no point in hiding it.'_

She was still deeply shaken by what happened. As such, she had to try and keep the tremor in her hand steady, as she retrieved Needle. She turned and saw the group that had rescued her emerging from the trees. She stood, Needle ready, ignoring the throbbing in her hand. She wanted to be prepared, in case she had to defend herself again. With that she stood and watched carefully as her rescuers approached.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**ckahaki: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, read on and find out, you're right though, it was pretty close.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was pretty close; but at least she was indeed rescued.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Arya watched carefully for any signs of danger. The group that had rescued her stopped a short distance away when they saw her. The man up front, a large men dressed in a red robe, noted the sword in her hand. He made a gesture to his men, sheathing his own sword. The others all lowered or sheathed their weapons too. The man then stepped towards her, holding his hands out to show he wasn't carrying a weapon in them.

"Easy, young lady, we mean you no harm." He explained carefully. "We _did_ just save you after all."

Arya glared. "How do I know you weren't saving me just so you could have me?"

The man sighed and shook his head. "I suppose we should have expected that. But in truth, if that was our intention, we wouldn't have sheathed our weapons would we. There's enough of us to overpower you…I don't expect you to trust us yet, but please, take that as a sign of our good intentions."

Arya frowned; this man seemed familiar to her, she felt she had seen him before somewhere.

"Why save me?" She asked, stalling for time.

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "We weren't about to let those thugs get away with harming an innocent. I don't believe we've met, I am Thoros of Myr."

It was then Arya realized where she recognized the man. Even if she couldn't reveal it to him.

It was Thoros, the winner of the melee in the tourney held to honour her father's appointment as Hand of the King.

"So what are you doing here then, Thoros?" Arya asked; curious.

Thoros smiled. "We heard of a disturbance, these bandits, and came to try and put a stop to it. It's something we do as the Brotherhood without Banners."

Arya just looked at him. "Who?"

"The Brother without Banners." Thoros explained. "We were initially a force sent by Lord Eddard Stark to stop Gregor Clegane from attacking the Riverlands. But following the disaster that occurred at King's Landing…We deciding to continue following Lord Stark's orders, by defending the lands we are in from those that would threaten it. We don't technically serve a King, but we act on behalf of the throne. In effect, we're doing what _should _be done. Not an easy task; but, no good endeavour is."

Arya nodded slowly; just then Thoros looked at her carefully. "Actually, I feel I've seen you somewhere before, have we met?"

"No, no we haven't." Arya replied quickly.

She suddenly was distracted from her conversation by the sounds of a pained groan from inside the homestead.

"Shit." She cried before turning and rushing back inside. She could hear Thoros ordering his men to bury the bodies, before he followed her inside.

Arya hurried to the bedside, Gendry looked worse; the sweat was running freely, his fever was clearly worse. His breathing was more laboured than ever, Arya felt certain his heartbeat would be erratic. His expression suggested he was in agony.

"That's why you were facing them off alone." Thoros remarked sadly. "There's no way he could fight, not in this condition."

Arya nodded. "I…I don't even know what's wrong with him. He's…"

She explained all Gendry's symptoms and everything that happened. To her surprise Thoros seemed to realize right away, what the problem was.

"Blood poisoning. You didn't clean the wound out properly and you were in the forest." He explained. "That allowed infection to set in."

Arya groaned, cursing herself, but then it happened. She heard Gendry's voice and, as she feared, delirious with fever, he said what he shouldn't.

"Ugh, Ar...A...Arya?

Thoros started at that. "What was that?"

Arya bit her lip, she had done it do much lately her lip had started to bleed, the coppery taste filled her mouth. _'Shit, you idiot.'_

Although she wasn't sure if she was cursing Gendry or herself with that.

"Arya." Gendry's words came out weakly, but still audible.

Thoros turned to her. "Arya…I thought I recognized you…Arya Stark."

She sighed; she had been found out. "Yes, it's me."

Thoros sighed heavily and then spoke. "Listen, we have medicine and the means to save this young man."

"What's the catch?" She asked, immediately suspicious."

Thoros then explained. "You let _us_ take you to Winterfell…Immediately."

Arya froze as she heard those words.

Thoros was offering her a chance to go home, a chance to make it there safely. But the price, abandoning Gendry. It all raced through Arya's head and then, finally, she made up her mind.

"If that's the case, forget it."

"Excuse me?" Thoros remarked.

Arya looked at him seriously. "I'm not abandoning Gendry, if you try and make me come I'll fight you."

Thoros was just as serious as he replied. "You are outnumbered, fighting won't get you anything."

"You try to force me, I'll escape, you try to prevent my escape, you'll be delivering a corpse to Winterfell." She said resolutely. "I'm not abandoning him and if you leave him to die…I'll die with him."

Thoros gaze was flinty as he looked from Arya, to Gendry and back. "Do you even know who he really is?"

"I can make a pretty good guess." She replied; she had noted similarities between Gendry and King Robert, how could he possibly be anyone else.

"You would return with _him _to Winterfell."

Arya nodded. "He's my friend and I refuse to abandon him."

There was a stony silence and then finally Thoros sighed; his gaze kindly once more.

He smiled. "So be it Arya Stark, if only more women had the strength and steel in their souls as you do. It might make for a more interesting world."

He then turned and called out orders to the men still outside. Informing them to get ready to leave.

He turned back to her and reached into his robe. He then handed her a small cloth sack and then quickly wrote something down and handed that to her.

"That's the medicine that will counteract the blood poisoning. These are instruction, how to use it properly, what to do afterwards, everything." He told her. "Just make sure you thoroughly clean out the wound too, to stop this coming back. It may hurt him, but it must be done."

Arya nodded, taking them. "I…Thank you."

He nodded and then departed. Arya walked over to the window and watched as they left.

'_It…It's over; I don't believe it.' _She thought with wonder and relief. _'Guess they weren't as bad as they seemed, now, time to do this. Just hold on Gendry.'_

She turned and immediately got to work. She read the instructions carefully and administered the medicine, she removed the bandages and began to thoroughly clean the wound. Following the instructions, she had also prepared an appropriate salve, which now covered the fresh pad as well as the cloth she used to clean the wound. Gendry yelped and jerked a few times as she cleaned the wound. But that was it; once she was done, she pressed the pad onto the wound and bandaged him up again. She quickly checked and noticed, just as the instructions said; Gendry's fever was already going down.

She managed a weak smile as her mind registered this. _'That's a good sign, according to the instructions, that means he's healing, but there's also a chance we were too late…I'm so tired but, I can't sleep, not yet, not until he opens his eyes and tells me he's okay.'_

So, she pulled up her chair next to the bed and waited; hoping that she had indeed caught this in time, that it wasn't too late.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, it was good they did, glad you liked that little conversation.  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you enjoyed both chapters.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: She sure is, yup, it certainly is; although it does seem to be rather strong, stronger than regular friendship loyalty, wouldn't you say :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Arya rubbed her eyes tiredly, exhaustion creeping in despite her attempts to fight it. It had been three days since the incident involving those bandits, and the Brotherhood. Gendry had been slowly improving the whole time. His fever was gone, his wound had completely healed, his heartbeat and breathing were regular again. He was still unconscious but Arya was able to find solace in the fact that he seemed to definitely be healed. However despite this she was trying to stay awake. She didn't want to fall asleep before he woke up, before it was clear he had fully recovered.

She shook her head as she contemplated what she was doing. _'What is wrong with me, why am I acting like this?'_

She couldn't comprehend it; why was she so worked up about this. She remembered the way she had been acting before the bandits attacked, and the things she said to Thoros. No matter how much she claimed it, those were not acts merely of friendship, they were deeper.

'_If it was just friendship, I would have gone with them to Winterfell; after ensuring they would bring Gendry along once he recovered.' _She pondered; trying to make sense of things. _'But instead, I insist on staying with him, delaying my chance to return to my family.'_

She shook her head and continued to be lost in thought.

It just wasn't adding up; her actions all seemed to be above and beyond normal friendship. Then there was a strange stirring feeling she constantly had in her chest, whenever she looked at him. It was also unusual to her that, simply being near Gendry made her feel safe, on an emotional level.

She let out a frustrated groan. _'Urgh, I just don't get it. It's not as if…as if I.'_

Her eyes widened as, with that simple thought, things began to fall into place. However, rather than fill her with joy, it frightened her.

'_No way, I can't…I can't possibly love him, we're just not, we wouldn't…' _Her thoughts raced, almost out of control. _'There's no way I can let this happen; after everything I've said, what I know. My thoughts about love and marriage, it just can't possibly make any sort of sense, I can't explain it. There has to be another reason.'_

Yet no matter what she thought of, no matter what excuses she made, she couldn't come up with any reasonable alternative. She couldn't let this happen, it would just hurt them, both of them. So she did the only thing she felt she could do and tried desperately to put those feelings away, to lock them in some corner of her mind. To never bring them out again.

'_It's for the best, we'd just end up getting hurt…especially when we get to Winterfell.'_ She told herself firmly. _'He said he was going to leave anyway, that there would be no place for him there.'_

She sighed sadly; wondering how, despite things looking up, how they could have become so complicated.

It was already night time, Arya wasn't sure how long it had been since everything went wrong. Since the incident in the capital; or indeed how long she had been on the run with Gendry. Yet she could still keep track of how this little incident all started; it had been nine days so far, since they had first escaped the bandits. It would soon be ten; Arya noted as she tiredly rubbed her eyes again, trying to chase the sleep away. It was then she heard it and froze.

"Ugh, what….Arry?"

She started; although hoarse, his voice was clear, his words weren't slurred. She stared as she saw him, his eyes were open. He was sitting up, awake.

"Gendry?" She whispered; almost unable to believe it.

He turned to look at her, his eyes slowly focusing.

The words slipped out, her amazement obvious. "Y-You're…Awake."

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I…I feel, great. Better than ever."

A short laugh escaped her and, despite her efforts, despite her attempts to hide thing, she couldn't help it. Acting purely on instinct, her feelings for Gendry suddenly overflowing her, she suddenly leaned in, her arms going over his shoulders, and kissed him. Likewise he wasn't thinking, simply acting and so, spontaneously, he kissed back. It was then they were consumed, lost in the maelstrom of their combined feelings.

They broke the kiss only for air. Once they caught their breath however, they didn't say a word; they simply started kissing again. Then Gendry felt it, Arya's fingers, fumbling with the laces of his tunic. Before he could react, she pulled back and lifted the tunic off. He responded, as soon as his arms were free, by bringing them down and embracing her. He didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking, yet he still had his concerns.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

She didn't answer him; simply kissed him again, grey eyes darkened with lust. Before long she had his breeches off and he was lying back on the bed, naked. She had removed her tunic and knelt, straddling him.

"I'm not even fully naked and you're already excited." She laughed, eyeing his hard cock appreciatively.

Gendry couldn't help but grin at that. She soon removed her breeches and claimed his mouth again. Their hands roamed each other's bodies; soon, with his hands gripping her ass, Gendry suddenly flipped them over so he was on top. Arya gasped but then grinned, before moaning in pleasure as Gendry moved from kissing her, to kissing her breasts. He even teased her nipples with his teeth and tongue. Then finally, neither of them were able to resist any longer. Gendry entered her, she let out a moan as the wave of pleasure engulfed her. Gendry felt himself push through the thin barrier of her maidenhead yet she did not cry out in pain. With that being all the encouragement he needed, he began rather vigorously to make love to her, with Arya, reciprocating in equal fervour.

They lay together breathless; holding each other in their arms. Their lovemaking leaving a lasting after effect on them. Gendry had been surprised by how eager Arya was for the full experience. He had intended to pull out before he reached his peak, spilling his seed on her belly instead. But she had locked her legs around his waist and prevented that. As they lay Gendry wondered if it would still feel like this in the morning. When all the turbulent feelings and euphoria coming from the after effects of their lovemaking had worn off. He was concerned that Arya might not feel the same way, but prayed that wouldn't be the case.

"What…did we just do?" Arya gasped breathlessly.

Gendry turned his head to look at her, confused. "Uh, we made love Arya."

She shook her head. "I know that stupid, I mean…It's just, I thought it would be…"

She trailed off, uncertainly and Gendry began to feel worried.

"What?"

"Painful." She replied. "Isn't the first time supposed to hurt?"

Gendry sighed. "I don't know…I can tell you a secret though."

"Yeah?" She asked.

He smiled and then admitted. "It was my first time too."

Arya gaped at him and then laughed before finally giving into exhaustion. She laid her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep. While still having concerns about the following morning, Gendry did the same.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; hmm, bit much I think, I doubt it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, things might not go completely smoothly.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Boris Yeltsin; Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

As the sunlight streamed in the window, the two naked figures awoke, slowly. They had slept longer than they normally would, all the activity from the last several days catching up with them. While now well rested, they had lost valuable time for their travels. However that wasn't what was on their minds just now. As he awoke, Gendry smiled when he saw Arya, slowly waking up herself. Memories of last night came to him and his smile widened. He had long harboured feelings for Arya, ever since their journey started he had felt them. Yet he had forced himself never to act upon them, she was a noblewoman after all, he was merely a baseborn blacksmith, nothing more. They were on two opposite ends of society and their love would never have been accepted.

'_If fate had dealt me a kinder hand, it may have been possible. But what chance have I got to achieve any great act that would give me that possibility.'_ He had thought mournfully. _'Even baseborn knights are permitted to marry highborn ladies, their 'Ser's outweigh their birth.'_

Yet for him, he always felt the biggest obstacle to his feelings for Arya, was Arya herself, what of her feelings. Yet it seemed, based on what happened last night, that Arya felt the same way about him. He wondered if there just might be a chance, but also worried at the risks it might entail.

Arya had by now woken up and realized their position.  
"Gendry?" She whispered; suddenly aware of the sensations in her body and remembering every detail.

She sat up and saw him standing next to the bed, he had pulled his breeches back on.

"Arry, what's wrong?"

She didn't know what to say, everything was wrong. She had sworn to never let those feelings come out. Yet mere moments after locking them away, she had done just that. She could feel her fear gripping her; how could she have allowed herself to slip up like this.

In the end, the only words that came out were. "We…did we really?"

She knew it was stupid to ask, but it was all she could say. Gendry however was smiling; how she loved that smile.

'_No don't think about that.' _She told herself firmly as Gendry replied.

"Yes; I'm surprised, I didn't think you felt that way.

"W-wait, what?!" She gasped. _'Oh no, he really does think, does he truly know. I can't…I can't do this, I need to.'_

Gendry tilted his head, confused by her reaction and clarified. "About me."

"What." She gasped. "You, no, look, don't get the wrong idea, I just..."

She couldn't believe it, this was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

Gendry narrowed his eyes, suddenly feeling doubtful and perhaps, a little angry. "Wait a minute, what are you saying? Does our intimate moment mean nothing to you?"

"It was a mistake!" Arya snapped as she leapt up from the bed, completely forgetting her nakedness.

Gendry flinched at her sudden outburst; it stung so deeply even the enticing sight before him couldn't distract him.

"Wh-what?" He gasped.

Arya's eyes widened as she realized what she said. She let out a sigh and spoke again, softer this time.

"You are my friend. I love you as such and that will never change." She told him, before sighing and then explaining. "But what we did together, I don't know what brought it on. Maybe it was fear, maybe we were in need, but it was not an act of love, it was lust. Let's not make it more than it was."

"Arya." He said softly.

She shook her head and he sighed.

"Alright then." He replied. "If that's what you want; let's get dressed; we need to make up for lost time."

With that he turned away, before she could see his expression, before she could see the pain. As such he missed the distress and pain that came across her features too.

'_I'm sorry Gendry, it isn't what I want, but it's something I just have to do, for both our sakes.'_ She thought sadly.

They quickly got dressed and gathered their supplies and equipment, as well as the food the Brotherhood had given them. They secured their weapons to their belts and left the homestead. Studiously ignoring the recently dug earth where the bandits had been buried, they began to walk, continuing their journey to try and get to the North, to Winterfell.

* * *

Joffrey sat on his throne, glaring; the throne room was empty for now. He was angry beyond reason now, mostly at his grandfather.

'_He doesn't want us to send troops out to slaughter those pretenders like the dogs they are.' _He fumed bitterly. _'Yet I come up with the perfect, alternative solution, and he stops that too.'_

Finally however, the object of his anger entered the throne room, walking down the long aisle towards him. Tywin was calm as ever however, he already knew of his grandson's rage, yet was not perturbed in the slightest. He had heard of Tyrion's reactions to Joffrey's outbursts; yet while Tyrion's attempts to discipline Joffrey were commendable, they were ineffective.

'_For all his intelligence, Tyrion fails to realize, responding to violence with violence, only begets more violence.'_

Those were Tywin's thoughts as he reached the throne. "You sent for me, Your Grace."

"Yes grandfather." Joffrey said, acid dripping from his tone. "I demand to know why you are still trying to frustrate my efforts to remove a major threat to us."

Tywin shook his head. "I wasn't aware that was what I was doing. Given the circumstances and what you were attempting, I'd say differently. I'd say I was stopping you wasting resources on murderer three people who have and want nothing to do with you."

Joffrey leapt to his feet, raging. "I am King, I demand that these pretenders be killed before they try to steal the throne from me."

Tywin however was not impressed.

"They have no intentions for the throne, one is a blacksmith, one simply lives his days as a companion to the other children on Dragonstone and the third is a mule herder in the Vale. None of them even consider the throne; you are simply going out of your way, to cause trouble. As if there wasn't enough already." He remarked calmly.

Joffrey's rage started to falter; he couldn't understand this; control of the situation was slipping away from him. But it wasn't possible, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"You…You dare defy your King, I can have you executed for that!" He cried, but even that threat was only half-hearted.

Tywin was unmoved by the threat; indeed he merely raised an eyebrow.

"What will you do then, how will you manage? How do you intend to fix things when your army crumbles and is crushed; when the crowns debts are impossible to pay, when the food runs out and _everyone_ is left starving?" He queried; making it clear he knew how empty Joffrey's threat was. "What will you do, when Winter comes and all that awaits you, is desolation and death?"

Joffrey had no reply.

Tywin nodded. "I thought so, Your Grace, we need to put things in perspective and focus on what actually matters."

With that he turned and left, leaving Joffrey to sulkily withdrawn back to his own chambers.

* * *

Arya bit her lip, they had travelled for most of the day, it was starting to grown dark. They would have to stop again soon. It had been quiet, they had barely said a word to each other since the incident. Arya wasn't sure what to say, nor could she shake the nagging feeling that she had made some kind of mistake. Yet she couldn't bring herself to think about it, not now. Especially when she saw it; not that far away.

"That's Moat Cailin." She said. "We're nearly there; we're in the North now."

Gendry nodded, his voice quiet. "Good; you're nearly home."

She didn't reply; somehow, instead of joy, the thought of nearly being home left a bittersweet taste in her mouth. She couldn't begin to fathom why. So, reluctantly she joined Gendry in setting up their small camp for the night. The following day, they would try and find a way past and into the Northlands.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Yeah, it was pretty sad; glad you liked that though :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
ckahaki: Glad you enjoyed it all; I understand what you are saying, however, as will be explained in this chapter, the reason Arya reacted like that was simple panic and the fact that she was scared of her feelings.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Arya quietly sighed. They were now past Moat Cailin; it hadn't been easy. Rather than risk going through the undoubtedly heavily guarded Moat Cailin, they had sought an alternate route. They had found one through the marshes, guided by a kindly middle-aged Crannog woman named Jyana who they met at the edge of the swamp. It hadn't taken as long as they thought and they were now heading towards the path which would take them to Winterfell. All the same, Arya was still ill-at-ease. The incident at the homestead still stuck out vividly in her mind. She had acted rashly, she knew that. Gendry had taken her by surprise, springing that question on her. She had panicked and reacted badly. The truth was, she was afraid, mostly because she did indeed feel strongly for Gendry. Those feelings scared her; simply because, despite everything she had said about her views on love. Here she was, actually in love, Gendry had claimed her heart and, not only that, but it strangely felt right.

'_I don't understand this; how can one person have such an effect on me?'_ She wondered. _'But, it can't be, can it? Even if I did accept his feelings for me and mine for him…My family, they couldn't accept it surely. They wouldn't allow me to love a bastard blacksmith.'_

All the same; she couldn't leave it like this, she couldn't lose him forever.

Gendry shook his head as he looked around. This was his first view of the North, of Arya's home. It wasn't like anything he'd ever imagined. He turned his head discreetly to glance at Arya. She had a distant expression on her face.

He couldn't help but wonder. _'What is she thinking; this is her home at last? She must be relieved…But after everything that happened. Gods, what will she say when she sees her family?'_

No matter how he looked at it; everything would end for them at Winterfell. He couldn't help himself, despite what happened at the homestead, he loved her and couldn't let that go. He recalled their lovemaking, despite the pain the memory now brought him. Yet if her family ever found out, he could only imagine the trouble he would be in; in their eyes he would have ruined her. They would never believe she had been a willing participant. All the same, he couldn't himself as his thoughts continued.

'_I love her…and she knows it.'_ He pondered miserably. _'Did she, what she said at the homestead; I guess that's true, but was there even a chance, however slight, that she ever felt the same for me?'_

He didn't have the answer and just thinking about it made his head hurt. Unbeknownst to him, Arya was indeed thinking of him and her feelings for him, still.

Her thoughts simply confused her however. _'Why...why did I, I don't get it. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do?'_

She fought to control her frustration; this was not something she ever expected to find herself facing.

They continued to travel, stopping to rest whenever it got dark. They were drawing nearer; Arya could see Winterfell in the distance. It would take them no longer than three days to reach it now. Throughout the days spent travelling however; Arya's mind had been racing, going over the incident in the homestead again and again. Things finally seemed to make sense to her and she sighed. She had to do this now however, it was her only chance. She had to make this right. So suddenly, she stopped.

"Gendry." She said quickly.

He turned, noticing she had stopped. "Arry; what' wrong?"

She sighed and then explained. "We need to talk; about what happened."

"What's there to talk about?" He replied; his voice cold.

Arya sighed; all things considered, she deserved that. "Please, just listen to me."

He glared but then sighed and nodded, his expression softening. "Alright."

"About what happened, I just…" She sighed and then finally, decided to let her heart do the talking. "I'm sorry, truly…for all of it. I just, I was scared."

That made Gendry stop; surprised. "You, Arya Stark, scared?"

She nodded and he sighed before asking gently. "Of what?"

"Everything; my feelings, what could happen to us, what we were doing, it was all too much for me to take at once." She explained. "When you just came out and said you didn't think I felt that way about you, I lost control, my fear took over."

It felt strange simply saying this, she was feeling calmer the more time passed.

Gendry sighed; now it all suddenly made sense. Now he finally understood Arya's reaction.

"I'm sorry Gendry; truly, I never wanted to hurt you. I just, lost it I was that scared."

He sighed and began to speak. "Arry…"

She shook her head. "I just, I understand if you…"

"Arry it's alright." He said firmly, stopping her in her tracks. "I understand now…I'm sorry too. I really shouldn't have put you in a situation like that."

Arya nodded, smiling lightly. Gendry smiled back, feeling relieved that they were resolving this; there was one thing he had to know however.

"Tell me something, did you mean what you said, I mean, do you only consider me…"

He never finished his question, but got his answer anyway; Arya did not just consider him a friend. For at that moment, she ended up pushing him against a nearby tree, and claiming his mouth with her own. Gendry responded eagerly; much to his surprise; after everything he had been worried about. Yet those worries seemed to pale into insignificance to the feelings that consumed him as they kissed. Their kiss deepened and they tightened their embrace on each other. Finally they parted for air and smiled at each other. Gendry was certain he could detect a blush on Arya's cheeks; but wisely decided not to comment.

They waited till they caught their breath and then Gendry sighed.

"So, what now, what does this make us Arry?"

Arya smiled and replied. "We're in love and that's what's going to count okay. No matter what; we'll find a way to stay together. Also, please, you can call me Arya now."

He smirked and nodded. "As you wish M'lady."

She glared at him but then laughed as he did.

"Gendry, please, I won't be able to rest easy until I know." She said softly. "Promise me; promise me you'll stay with me when we get to Winterfell."

"I promise Arya." He replied solemnly.

Arya nodded and then replied. "Now we go together…always."

He nodded in agreement and together they continued on their way to Winterfell.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
GendryandAryabelongtogether: Glad you enjoyed it :)  
Guest: Here you go.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Arya smiled as she and Gendry walked through the gates of Winterfell. She could hear the voices of the guards whispering; as well as those nearby. It sounded vaguely as if they recognized her, she certainly hoped so, it would make this a lot easier. She could sense Gendry fidgeting; he was clearly ill-at-ease. No wonder she noted as those whispering were also looking at him strangely. She reached and took his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She turned her head and smiled at him; he returned the smile and nodded; looking calmer. It was then she heard it.

"Arya!"

She turned, and was nearly knocked off her feet, as a familiar auburn haired young woman, threw herself at her and embraced her.

Arya felt tears stinging her eyes as she returned the embrace. "Sansa…I…I can't believe it."

She stepped back as her older sister smiled at her, her eyes brimming with tears. "Neither can I…Oh, I missed you."

Arya smiled softly.

"Me too." She admitted.

Before she could say anything else; she was nearly knocked off her feet again. This time the one embracing her was a young auburn haired boy.

Arya laughed. "I'm back; Rickon."

She couldn't believe it; she was back home, she was reunited with her family. Finally, she was safe.

It was then she heard footsteps approaching. This time she was prepared; she turned and smiled wider, this time the tears fell. Her brother Robb, her parents and even her brother Bran, being carried by Robb, were all approaching.

"Mother, father." She said, her voice came out as a whisper.

Emotions were clearly running high as they all embraced her, the tears wouldn't stop.

"Oh Arya; I'm so glad to see you again." Ned said warmly. "We were so afraid what might have happened to you."

Catelyn was still holding Arya as she spoke. "My sweet girl; thank the Gods you're safe."

"I am mother; it…Gods, I don't even know where to begin explaining things."

However it was then she got her answer when Sansa turned and spotted Gendry. He was standing watching the heartfelt reunion with a smile on his face.

"Who is this?" She asked, drawing everybody's attention towards Gendry.

Arya stepped back from her mother and stepped up next to Gendry.

"This is Gendry." She introduced him; then explaining. "It's thanks to him that I'm here; he brought me back…Without him, I wouldn't have made it this far."

The others all shared a glance. Catelyn in particular had noticed the warmth in Arya's voice when she spoke about this boy, when she said his name. She also saw the way Arya looked at him.

'_Can it really be; could she truly…?' _She wondered before then suggesting. "This looks to be a long story, let's go to Great Hall and sit down and talk. I'll send for food too, the two of you must be starving."

They agreed; even though they had eaten some of their remaining supplies; it had been so long since they had a real meal.

They entered the great hall and, while eating, Arya and Gendry told her family about everything that had happened. They explained about Arya's time on the streets of King's Landing, of Gendry's efforts to help her. Of the hunt for Robert's bastards and their escape from the capital. They continued their story, explaining their travels in the wilds; they spoke of the bandits and their attacks, of Gendry's blood poisoning and how he was finally healed. They tactfully missed out the details of them sleeping together; but did not deny their feelings for each other.

"Arya?" Cat gasped.

Arya tensed; she had expected this. "Mother, I know what you're going to say. I know Gendry is a bastard, but it's true…I love him and…"

Catelyn shook her head. "That's not what I was going to say Arya; I merely wish to know, are the two of you certain, serious?"

"Yes, we are." Arya replied.

Gendry nodded. "I would gladly do anything for Arya, I care for her that much."

Ned smiled. "We cannot thank you enough Gendry, for bringing our daughter back to us."

"I didn't do anything special, M'lord." Gendry said quickly. "I was just…helping out a friend…a friend I grew to love."

"You are too modest." Catelyn replied. The rest of the family nodded in agreement.

Gendry and Arya shared a surprised look at the reactions of Arya's family.

"Wait, you truly don't have a problem with us." Arya asked.

Catelyn smiled and then explained. "We don't…sadly, there are others who might…But we'll find a way to deal with them, I promise."

Arya smiled at that relieved.

It was late at night by the time they finished. Arya headed to her old chambers, desperate to sleep in her old bed again. The others began to retire for the night. Ned however asked Gendry to remain behind to talk to him.

"M'lord?"

Ned pondered for a moment and then explained. "I know we arranged for you to meet with and work with Mikken. But I feel you deserve more, you have reunited my family and brought Arya back to us, we feared her lost forever."

Gendry shook his head. "I require no reward M'lord."

"Think on it Gendry, I do have a possible reward for you…one that might in fact make things easier for you and Arya." Ned told him. "Just…take your time, okay."

Gendry nodded; surprised and finally he was escorted to the chambers he would be staying in. Ned meanwhile headed to his solar; as he expected Cat was waiting for him. She looked worried.

"Cat…" He began.

Cat shook her head. "What can we do Ned, I'm so happy Arya's back. But her relationship with this boy, Gendry. They…They're happy, they deserve each other; but we're the only ones who would see that. Anyone else would only see his status and would view our choice as poor. How can we help them?"

Ned smiled. "I wouldn't worry Cat; his status is actually higher than you think. Higher than he thinks; he is no normal bastard."

"What do you mean?" She asked, before suddenly her eyes widened. "He's not…"

Ned nodded. "He is one of Robert's sons."

Cat sighed. "But being a royal bastard; he's still a bastard in the eyes of so many. It's not like a lesser noble and one from a great house."

"Not like Bran and Meera you mean?"

Catelyn sighed, smiling at that; but Ned put her fears to rest; they would find a way. Reassured they headed for bed, ready to face another day.

A week later; Arya smiled as she exited the castle. She had settled back into life back home. She could still scarcely believe she was actually home. Her thoughts drifted to Gendry; she was immensely relieved that her family seemed to be on their side. The only issue they seemed to have was, until circumstances could be changed for them, they keep their relationship a secret. It turned out their biggest supporter in that regard was, surprisingly, Sansa. Whenever Arya sought a chance to slip away to spend time with Gendry, Sansa would ensure she would be able to do so. Apart from their secret meetings, Arya and Gendry had been settling into their lives in Winterfell. Much to her surprise she found that even Jeyne Poole and Septa Mordane had been happy to see her back. They had even seen Gendry, but, like just about everyone else, they believed the two were just friends. She let out a slow, careful breath before heading over to the forge. She spotted Gendry who caught her eye and nodded. She stepped inside; waiting for him to finish working; once he was done he turned.

"Glad you could make it." He said.

She smiled. "Of course…Gendry, is everything okay, you've been looking troubled these past few days."

Gendry sighed; thinking, wondering how to explain it.

"I don't understand, the way your family treats me." He said finally. "You're a noblewoman, I'm a commoner and bastard; I shouldn't be allowed to be near you, let alone love you. But…"

Arya bit her lip; she guessed something like this was bothering him, now she had confirmation.

She sighed and then, after some thought, began to talk.

"Gendry…Do you know the words of my House?" She asked.

He looked at her, confused. "Yes, Winter is Coming, why?"

"When Winter comes; status does not matter. We stick together; we're all a family. Status does not matter here." She explained. "We can be happy here, so let's be happy, safe, far away from the war…We've seen enough of it."

Wha she said was true; but she couldn't help but note that things were different. It seemed that the many things that used to get her in trouble, sword fighting and such, were more accepted now. She guessed that, in her absence, perhaps there had been some change of heart, some revelation that changed their minds on her behaviour. All the same, it pointed to things becoming better for her; she wanted that for Gendry too.

She smirked. "Besides, didn't my father offer you a way to make it your status doesn't matter?"

He laughed and nodded. "You're right; well; I guess you're right."

Smiling they looked around and then, pulling each other close, kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's sweet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It had been some time since Arya Stark had returned home to Winterfell. Her family's joy at her return had been profound. In that time, the war front had changed. Unable to get through the Riverlands due to their firm defence, the soldiers from the Westerlands had resorted to sailing around to the Crownlands. Stannis had recovered and, with the aid of mercenaries, was renewing his assault. Seeing a chance to avenge Elia, Dorne had also turned against the Lannisters. However they had opted not to side with Stannis; seeking instead, in wake of Joffrey's death, to put Myrcella on the throne, following Dornish succession customs. The Vale and the North continued to stay out of the war, although the Starks ensured that they sent aid to the Riverlands as much as possible. However things were changing, indeed those currently involved in the war, seemed to be the only ones interested in continuing it. The others, the Stark's especially had instead turned their attention to preparing for Winter. The air was growing colder and it was certain that Winter would soon arrive. The Starks words were coming true; Winter was indeed coming. Yet Arya Stark had a more immediate and pressing concern.

Arya groaned as she straightened up; she had been throwing up again. It had been happening every day now for the past week or so. Truthfully she lost track of how long it had been happening.

'_Ugh, what is happening to me? Why do I keep throwing up like this?'_ She thought frustrated. _'Just once, I'd like to eat something without bringing it up again later.'_

Just then there was a knock on the door. She turned, making sure to wipe her mouth; she hurried over and answered the door. She stopped when she saw it was Septa Mordane. Their relationship had become slightly better; Mordane at least had accepted Arya would never be a 'proper lady'. Arya noticed Mordane's expression and was apprehensive; she noted that Mordane seemed to be worried.

"Lady Arya, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "You have looked rather unwell these past two weeks."

Arya sighed. "I…I think I'm alright, I'm not sure though. I mean; I can't eat without throwing up some time later. Also, some smells make me throw up too."

Arya saw the Septa's expression change; she suddenly looked thoughtful; yet still worried. Finally she spoke gesturing to the nearby chair.

"Please, Lady Arya, sit down for a moment." She said; confused Arya did so, with Mordane sitting opposite her. "I need to ask…Were you and this young man of yours, Gendry, ever…intimate."

Arya flushed bright red; that was the one part of their story the two of them hadn't spoke of to the others. Yet now it looked like things were about to be revealed.

Arya's blush seemed to answer everything; but Mordane knew she had to be certain. As such, she needed to hear from Arya herself, in her own words.

Finally Arya sighed. "Y-yes, we were."

Mordane nodded slowly and then, finally she asked the important question. "How long has it been since you last had your blood?"

Arya went even redder; however, she thought back and froze.

"I…About, two moons." She stammered.

Mordane sighed, it was as she suspected. "I see; well, I think you should see Maester Luwin, there is a chance you could be with child."

Arya's eyes widened; the moment Mordane began questioning her; she began to suspect it, but to hear it simply mentioned like this still shocked her.

"Pregnant, but, I can't…this is…"

"I said a possibility, if you are however, what exactly is worrying you?" Mordane replied.

Arya groaned and shook her head. "You know what I'm like Septa; I can't be a mother, I'd…I'd be terrible. I'm not made for motherhood."

Yet to Arya's surprise, Mordane smiled. "Many woman think the same, until they hold their babe in their arms."

"But what if…What if I can't; what if I don't feel that way?"

Mordane shook her head. "I don't think that will happen; I doubt even someone as wild as you could hate your child."

Arya nodded. "True, I could never do that."

Mordane nodded reassuringly and then, finally, they left, heading off to see Maester Luwin.

Later; Arya was sitting with her family; she had gone to see Maester Luwin. He had confirmed Mordane's suspicions; despite feeling overwhelmed by the news, Arya couldn't help but also feel strangely happy. It was a new experience, one that normally she would have hated. But amazingly she didn't; perhaps because the child was Gendry's. She had just informed Gendry and her family; they had been surprised; yet thankfully; none of them seemed to have any direct problems with it. Although she saw her parents share a look, they congratulated her.

"I…I don't understand." She said finally. "I'm unmarried and pregnant and…"

She never got to finish her statement, but she didn't need to, not when they already knew what she was going to say.

Ned smiled. "It's alright Arya; we're all happy for you. You deserve happiness like this, after everything you've been through. I know your thoughts on marriage Arya, but the truth is, marriage doesn't change who you are. Rather you live with someone who can share that with you."

Arya smiled and hugged her father. While Arya spoke to the rest of the family, Ned turned to Gendry.

"Gendry, I wish to speak with you in private for a moment."

Gendry stood up. "Yes M'lord."

He followed as they headed up to Ned's solar.

Once in the solar, Ned took his seat, Gendry sat down across from him. Gendry was nervous but Ned's smile made him feel a little more relaxed.

"Gendry, I've been talking with the rest of the family. They all feel the same way." He explained. "So, you have my blessing to marry my daughter."

Gendry started. "But, M'lord; I…I am truly grateful, but I am unworthy of her."

Ned shook his head. "You are more worthy than you think; you are not just a normal bastard. You do have noble blood from your father."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gendry gasped.

Ned nodded. "Your father was King Robert. Also, do not forget the reward I promised you for bringing Arya back to us. Baseborn or not, a knight is worthy of marrying a noblewoman."

"I…Thank you M'lord; I accept, yes, I accept." He replied finally; all the while thinking. _'I don't want Arya to be mocked and looked down upon because of me.'_

Ned nodded and they prepared to begin. That night, with tentative permission from Ned and Cat; Arya and Gendry lay together in her bed. They were embracing each other, currently locked in a deep kiss. When they finally parted Gendry smiled, sliding a hand around to her still flat stomach. Arya was relieved as she noted that, despite all her fears, marriage hadn't really changed her, neither had her pregnancy and likewise, Gendry's knighthood hadn't changed him at all. Now they could look forward to a future together, with their child too when it was born.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: Hearts in the Forest**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's great :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Evaline101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, it's sweet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; well, read on to find out.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Gendry worked methodically in the smithy; repairing his sword. He was amazed at how his life had changed, while he still worked at the blacksmith, he was now a knight. Ser Gendry Stark, husband of Lady Arya Stark. He sighed as he glanced over to the castle; where Arya was right now. A few hours ago Arya's labour pains began and she was rushed to the birthing bed. Gendry had wanted to be there with her; but Arya had told, through Sansa, that she didn't want him there. There was some reason for it, that much was clear; but Sansa didn't know what. Therefore he was more confused than hurt; he wondered just why Arya didn't want him present for the birth of their child. As he resumed work Gendry considered how much things had changed and how they stood. The North, the Riverlands and the Vale remained aloof from the war; save to defend their borders. The forces of Stannis Baratheon and the forces of the Vale had forced the Lannisters to split their armies in two to deal with them. Both Stannis and King Tommen had sent messages to the three remaining aloof. They both demanded that they swear allegiance to them, but the messages were mostly ignored. The stalemate remained.

Gendry however wasn't too worried about that situation yet. He contemplated the reactions of the other Northern Lords and even the Riverlords to his and Arya's marriage. There was much surprise; in some cases even joking relief that Arya had finally married. A few were disappointed, since they could no longer offer their sons as a potential match to Arya. There were whispers apparently; from the ladies, that there was doubts about their love. Yet Gendry's unwavering devotion to Arya put those rumours to sleep. He was jolted out of those thoughts however when he spotted Sansa approaching him, hurrying. He quickly sheathed his sword and turned to face her.

"Gendry!" She called out as she drew near.

Gendry immediately replied. "Sansa; has Arya, is it…?"

Sansa nodded quickly. "Yes; it's done…You have a daughter."

Gendry smiled widely at that and Sansa continued.

"Arya is…she's insistent on you seeing them before allowing any of us to enter the room."

Gendry nodded and thanked her before hurrying to the birthing room. He entered cautiously; smiling when he saw Arya. Her face was covered with a sheen of sweat, but she was smiling. She was holding their daughter in her arms; the little girl wrapped in a blanket. Arya turned her head and smiled at him, looking slightly uncomfortable as she was currently nursing the girl. Gendry approached the bed, returning her smile.

The baby girl finished feeding and, after a moment to fix her clothes, Arya shifted so Gendry could see. He smiled; the baby was beautiful; a small tuft of black hair on top of her head. Wide grey eyes stared at him innocently.

"She's perfect." Gendry whispered happily.

Arya replied, equally happy. "Yes, she is."

Gendry tentatively took the baby and cradled her in his arms. The girl smiled and her tiny hand reached out from within the blanket. Gendry smiled widely and held out his finger for her to grasp. She did so. Gendry looked up at Arya.

"Arya, why…why didn't you want me here?"

Arya bowed her head and sighed. "I'm sorry, I just…I didn't want you to see me like that…All weak."

Gendry shook his head. "Arya…"

"I know, I know." She replied. "Even just now, thinking about it, I know it was stupid."

Gendry decided to let it go however; what mattered was they were together now. Her family entered and soon they were all crowded around the bed; Arya was cradling the baby again.

"So, what's her name?" Sansa asked.

Arya smiled and then replied. "I thought about the name Nymeria."

They all smiled, even Gendry; they loved the name and it was clear they all loved the baby girl. Arya smiled up at Gendry as she cradled her daughter. So many things she never thought would happen to her had happened. Yet, the way they happened and the people she was with, all of it made her happy. Finally, after so much terror; she was happy.

* * *

End of chapter and story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
